Games and pizza
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Austin and Ally hang out and have fun. The sequel to 'On pages in between'.
1. Xbox?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally.**

* * *

**Games and pizza**

**Ally Dawson enter the practice-room, suddenly she turn totally surprised when she sees Austin, who has brought in a huge HD flat-screen TV, his own video-game system, pizza and soda.**

"Austin Moon...what's goin' on? I didn't give you and Dez my okey to have your boy-night here. My dad might not be happy with that." says Ally, her voice being mature and serious.

"No, you got it all backwards, Ally D. This is for you and me. Remember a few weeks ago, when you made me go to the book club with you?" says Austin.

"Of course I remember that. I wrote about it in my special book. What you mean?" says Ally. She's not sure what that has to do with tonight.

"I mean that since we did something you love back then, now it's turned tables. Tonight we'll spend the night playin' video-games, eating pizza and just hang out in a nice casual way. On this big TV the game-graphics are really gonna come to life and I brought all my favorite games." says Austin.

"How can I say 'no' to this when I forced you to come to the book club with me?" says Ally with a cute voice.

"Guess you simply can't..." says Austin.

"True!" says Ally as she giggle a little. "If you could survive three meetings with me, Vicky and all the book club chicks, I should be able to make it through one night, doin' things that you enjoy."

"Thanks, Ally!" says Austin with a smile.

"So, where do we begin?" says Ally.

"With 'Battlefield 3' one of the best games I know. Gonna be fun to see if you can win against me." says Austin.

"I'll do my best...by the way, what game-console is this anyway?" says Ally confused.

"Seriously?" says Austin with a laugh. He doesn't know why he suddenly begin to laugh. "Ally, have you never seen an Xbox 360 before?"

"No." says Ally with a calm low tone.

"Okey, this is the Xbox 360. The best game-console out there. Let's play some 'Battlefield 3' and we'll see if you're any good as a gamer, Ally." says Austin.

Austin turn on the TV, switch on his Xbox 360, grab one of the controllers and give the other one to Ally.

"This seems difficult..." says Ally.

"Hey, if me and Dez can play this type of games it can't be that hard. You'll learn rather quickly, I'm sure." says Austin.

They play a few rounds of 'Battlefield 3'. Austin win the first three ones easy, but Ally, once she's learned how the game works, actually win the fourth and last one.

"Wow, Ally...you won!" says Austin with a friendly smile as he put down his controller and wipe some sweat off his forehead.

"Just beginner's luck, trust me." says Ally with a cute girly smirk.

"It was still cool." says Austin.

"Guess it was. What other games did you bring?" says Ally.

Austin open his black leather backpack and pull out a bunch of games. "Let's see...we have 'Ninja Blade'...'Quake 4'...'Rock band 2'...'Skate 3' and many others."

"Which one do you wanna play?" says Ally.

"Not sure...maybe 'Skate 3' would be fun." says Austin.

"Okey, but I think we should eat some pizza first." says Ally.

"Now that you mention it...me is startin' to get hungry." says Austin.

"Of course." says Ally with a small friendly laugh.

They eat some pizza. Sure, Ally isn't much of a pizza-girl, but it's better than no food at all.

"Throw me an orange-soda, please." says Ally.

Austin grab a bottle of orange-soda and give it to Ally. "Sure, here, Ally."

"Thanks!" says Ally.


	2. Almost a kiss

**After pizza and soda, Austin is ready for another video-game.**

"Let's play a little 'Skate 3' now." says Austin.

"Okey, but don't be mad if I get some beginner's luck again, Austin Moon." says Ally with a cute girly smile.

"Ally...I won't get mad if you win. It is just a game. We shouldn't take it too serious." says Austin.

"I agree." says Ally.

"Here we go..." says Austin as he turn on the game. "Do your best, Ally!"

"Of course!" says Ally with a small childish smirk.

Austin and Ally play 'Skate 3' for about an hour with Austin as the winner at the end.

"And mr Moon still got the skill." says Austin. "Eat dust, Ally D."

Ally know that Austin's just making a friendly joke.

"You won. Congrats." says Ally as she give Austin a hug.

"Oh, thanks!" says Austin with a smile.

Ally blush and start to giggle.

"Austin, you're adorkable!" says Ally.

"Yeah, but so are you, Ally." says Austin.

Austin look as if he's about to give Ally a kiss.

"Austin, please...don't do whatever you're gonna do. Don't make the friendship-thing weird." says Ally in a low soft tone.

"What exactly do you think I'm close to doin'...?" says Austin with a smile.

"It's pretty clear that you're very close to giving me a kiss." says Ally.

"And is that really so bad, Ally?" says Austin.

"No, guess not, but we're not dating, you and me. I'm your friend. To kiss me would be wrong...at least the way I see things." says Ally.

"Okey...I won't kiss you, Ally D." says Austin.

"Thanks!" says Ally.

Ally drink some orange-soda.

"How about we play another game and forget about the kiss that didn't even happen...?" says Austin.

"Me like that idea." says Ally.

They play some more video-games and almost five hours later they both fall asleep. Ally on the couch and Austin on the floor.

**The End.**


End file.
